Umikuji/Subspecies
Jump to subspecies: Lower Risk :Least concern (LC) – Lowest risk; does not qualify for a higher risk category. Widespread and abundant taxa are included in this category. :Conservation Dependent (CD) - Dependent on conservation efforts to prevent it from becoming threatened with endangerment/extinction. :Near threatened (NT) – Likely to become endangered in the near future. Threatened :Vulnerable (VU) – High risk of endangerment in the wild. :Endangered (EN) – High risk of extinction in the wild. :Critically endangered (CR) – Extremely high risk of extinction in the wild. Extinct :Extinct in the wild (EW) – Known only to survive in captivity, or as a naturalized population outside its historic range. :Extinct (EX) – No known individuals remaining. Other :Data deficient (DD) – Not enough data to make an assessment of its risk of extinction. :Not evaluated (NE) – Has not yet been evaluated against the criteria. Black Velvet Umikuji :Conservation Status: Conservation Dependent (CD) They are based on the Dendrodoris nigra. Biology Black Velvet Umikuji have fairly short, almost rabbit-like head tendrils and short whiskers, as well as two frills that run down their back. Like most Umikuji, their tails are fairly long and chubby, and they have short tendrils at the base of their tails, as well. For colors, they can come in pure black, very dark blue, or very dark purple. Temperament Habitat Bubblegum Umikuji :Conservation Status: Least Concern (LC) They are based on the Noumea romeri. Biology An almost completely pink subspecies with a paler throat and chest, the Bubblegum Umikuji has only a single pair of head tendrils, a single pair of whiskers, and a single frill running down its back, as well as the characteristic long, fat tail. It gets its name from its color, complimented by its naturally chubby body. Color variations for this species aren't unheard of, but they really only consist of different shades of pink. Leucistic specimens are very rare, and, for odd reasons, tend to be less healthy and genetically fit than their pink comrades. Temperament Habitat Curled Umikuji :Conservation Status: Least Concern (LC) They are based on the Spurilla neapolitana. Biology A species that boasts a collection of curly tendrils, from which it gets its name. It has two pairs of fairly short, curly tendrils extending from its head, and an almost manelike collection of more curly tendrils running down its back, reaching around its shoulders somewhat. Their tails are rather short, and, of course, generally curled. They tend to be a dull orange-ish color, while the tips of their tendrils are darker; they also have paler throats and underbellies. Temperament Habitat Electric Blue Umikuji :Conservation Status: Conservation Dependent (CD) They are based on the Chelidonura varians. Biology A somewhat more streamlined-looking subspecies, Electric Blue Umikuji have almost horn-like head tendrils (despite the fact that they are not hard like horns), as well as two frills running down their backs. Their tails are a bit thinner as well, and split into two near the tip. They are primarily a pitch black color with narrow blue lines running across their bodies, hence their name. There are rarer variants that have purple stripes instead of blue ones. These variants are sometimes called the Neon Purple Umikuji. Temperament Habitat Frilled Galaxy Umikuji :Conservation Status: They are based on the Glossodoris vespa. Biology Frilled Galaxy Umikuji have almost the exact same physical features of the Black Velvet Umikuji; fairly short, almost rabbit-like head tendrils and short whiskers, two frills that run down their back, and fairly long and chubby tails with short tendrils at the base. However, they are primarily a deep blue color, with lighter blue coloration on their throats, underbellies and rear tendrils, and the edges of their frills are a golden yellow color. Their backs and shoulders are decorated by a speckling of small white spots that almost look like stars among a midnight sky. Temperament Habitat Lemon Umikuji :Conservation Status: They are based on the Thecacera pacifica. Biology These Umikuji have head tendrils that look a bit like rabbit ears, just like Frilled Galaxies and Black Velvets, yet they also have two tendrils on either side of these "ears" that curl forward and partially around these upper tendrils, and they have a lower pair of tendrils on their jawline. They have somewhat flat, fin-like protrusions on their back, four in total, and a somewhat long, tapering tail. Their bodies are primarily a golden yellow color, while the tips of their tendrils, "fins", and tail are a pale, icy blue color, often ringed with black. Temperament Habitat Magma Umikuji :Conservation Status: Despite its name, it is not associated with fire, although it can tolerate heat far better than other species can. It actually gets its name from its patterning and coloration. They are based on the Bornella anguilla. Biology A somewhat slender and richly-colored species, Magma Umikuji have some branch-like tendrils extending from their heads and shoulders, as well as large jagged frills running down their back, and a couple more branch-like tendrils as well. Their tails are long but also quite slim. They are predominantly a very dark reddish color, but much of that is covered up by a dense collection of yellow, orange, red, and white spots of all sizes (although the spots running laterally down their body tend to be the largest), and their throats and underbellies are a golden yellow color. The tips of their tendrils tend to be bright orange or red. Temperament Habitat They make their home near undersea volcanic vents. Marbled Umikuji :Conservation Status: They are based on the Hypselodoris jacksoni. Biology Temperament Habitat Meringue Umikuji :Conservation Status: They are based on the Goniodoridella savignyi. Biology Meringue Umikuji are always mostly white, but individuals tend to have differing amounts of yellow on them, ranging from small amounts of yellow to being almost 50% yellow. Temperament Habitat Monarch Umikuji :Conservation Status: Near Threatened (NT) They are based on the Cyerce nigricans. Biology Also called the "Regal Umikuji", Monarch Umikuji have a great deal of vaguely diamond-shaped frills covering their bodies, particularly their backs and their heads. They have four long tentacles on their heads as well; however, unlike most Umikuji subspecies, Monarch Umikuji do not have particularly thick tails, as most of it is comprised of longer frills. For colors, they can come in orange/black, yellow/black, and red/black. Temperament Habitat Orange-frilled Umikuji :Conservation Status: They are based on the Dermatobranchus ornatus. Biology Temperament Habitat Oriole Umikuji :Conservation Status: They are based on the Phidiana militaris. Biology It gets its name from its coloration, being the same three colors seen on the Oriole bird. For colors, they can come in both white/orange/black and white/red/black. Temperament Habitat Painted Lady Umikuji :Conservation Status: They are based on the Aegires villosus. Biology For colors, they can come in both pink/yellow and purple/orange. Temperament Habitat Pink Mane Umikuji :Conservation Status: They are based on the Okenia rosacea. Biology Named for both their pink coloration and for the incredible amount of tentacles and frills on their bodies, Pink Mane Umikuji have a literal mane of slender tentacles extending from their backs, shoulders and the backs of their heads, as well as delicate frills on their forearms and the tips of their tails. It also bears the somewhat less flattering nickname of "Pink Mop Umikuji". While incredibly rare, pure white variants have been found, and are referred to as "Ghost Mane Umikuji". Temperament Habitat Quartz Umikuji :Conservation Status: They are based on the Aeolidiella alba. Biology Temperament Habitat Redspot Umikuji :Conservation Status: They are based on the Chromodoris splendida. Biology Temperament Habitat Rosy Umikuji :Conservation Status: They are based on the Okenia hallucigenia. Biology Temperament Habitat Seafoam Umikuji :Conservation Status: They are based on the Tambja tenuilineata. Biology For colors, they can come in blue-shades, teal-shades, and green-shades. Temperament Habitat Shawled Umikuji :Conservation Status: They are based on the Flabellina iodinea, or Spanish Shawl Nudibranch. Biology Temperament Habitat Smoky Umikuji :Conservation Status: They are based on the Phyllidiella lizae. Biology Temperament Habitat Striped Umikuji :Conservation Status: They are based on the Roboastra luteolineata. Biology For colors, they can come in green/yellow, blue/yellow, and blue/green. Temperament Habitat Sunflare Umikuji :Conservation Status: They are based on the Glossodoris rubroannulata. Biology Temperament Habitat Veiled Umikuji :Conservation Status: They are based on the Pteraeolidia ianthina. Biology Temperament Habitat Whitetip Umikuji :Conservation Status: They are based on the Coryphella browni. Biology For colors, they can come in both white/red and white/orange. Temperament Habitat Category:Sub-pages